1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile steering wheel lock, particularly to one possible to lock on a section of the steering wheel by fitting a stationary base around an outer surface of a section of a steering wheel of an automobile and pushing a movable constrict base to the stationary base and fitting around on an inner surface of the section of the steering wheel. Then a lock core is pushed in a lock housing at one side of the stationary base to let an insert pin shift inward to fit in an insert hole of the telescoping rod of the movable constrict base to keep the telescoping rod of the movable constrict base immovable so as to lock this lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional automobile steering wheel lock shown in FIG. 1, includes a body member 1 with a hook 10 extending down, a locking member 11 fixed on an upper end of the body member 1, a grip 12 fixed on a lower end of the body member 1, an opening 13 at the upper end of the body member 12, an elongate rod member 14 extending in the body member 14 through the opening 13 and having a hook 15 formed on the lower end and a plurality of continual annular grooves 16 formed on a section near the lower end.
In using the conventional automobile steering wheel lock, it is placed on the steering wheel, with the hook 10 hooking an inner surface of one section of the steering wheel. Next, the elongate rod member 14 is pulling out of the body member 1, letting the hook 15 hooking the inner surface of the opposite section of the steering wheel. Then the body member 1 has its outer end or the grip 12 extending to the direction between the steering wheel and the driver's seat, restricting the steering wheel from rotated for attaining the anti-theft function.
Nevertheless, if a thief uses a tool such as a hammer, striking the elongate rod member 14 or the body member 1, the engaging pin in the locking member 11 may be damaged and loses the anti-theft function.